Turbulators are, of course, well known, and come in a wide variety of configurations. Those of interest here are elongate and include a plurality of angular bends, such that when viewed from the side the turbulator presents the appearance of a triangular wave, and upon installation in a pipe, alternate wave peaks abut opposite sides of the pipe wall. Because of their shape, these turbulators are difficult, if not impossible, to install in pipes having elbow bends and the like. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a turbulator of the type described which may be installed in a length of piping having a bend therein.